1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for preventing accidents caused by the droppage of barbells during bench pressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bench press has been one of the standard weight training exercises for many years. Over the years there have been numerous serious injuries to persons who are engaged in bench pressing as a consequence of the droppage of a barbell on the face, neck and chest cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,838 discloses safety stands for use in protecting persons from injury by the droppage of barbells during bench pressing. The patent does not disclose that the width of the stands should be sufficient to prevent injury to at least the face, neck, and chest cavity of the lifter. Moreover, the individual stands are not rigidly attached to a frame as in the present invention which decreases their stability. With the safety stands of that patent where the lifter has a loss of control, it would be possible to have the barbell far enough out of position with respect to the upturned ends to tip the stands thereby causing injury.